Story 202: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: After school, the guardians sans Yaya are working on cleaning up the fourth-grade moon class' classroom from a prank-gone wrong. But things take a turn for the funny and chaotic when blackboard doodles, and the Amu and Su version of a cat-mouse chase, make that afternoon a day to remember. After the events of episode 10 and before episode 24.


Setting: Season 1, sometime between episode 10 and episode 24

Characters: Amu Hinamori, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori, Kukai Soma

* * *

**Collection 2: Buono!Buono! **_Story 2: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

* * *

It was after-school. The guardians sans Yaya were in, ironically enough, the 4th grade moon class' classroom. An incident had happened earlier that day, and so it was up to the guardians to clean it up. A mysterious brownish squishy liquid was splattered all across the roof, the windows, and the upper parts of the walls. The liquid slowly dripped onto the floor, which was cluttered in various toys, books, and other classroom materials. The floor was also littered with confetti, flowers, grass, and a liquid that Amu suspected to be a combination of toilet water, milk, vomit, and mud. There was also a spot on the floor, and a few spots on the walls, in which it appeared to be scorched.

Nadeshiko worked on removing the scorch marks and cleaning the windows, and Tadase was picking up the clutter and putting it back where it should be. Amu had gotten the job of mopping up the floor, to her dismay, and Kukai had gotten the job of mopping up the ceiling, to his dismay.

Ran, Miki, Kiseki, and Daichi had refused to help clean up the horrid mess, and were sitting on the miraculously unscathed blackboard. Temari was helping Nadeshiko and Kukai, muttering curse words about the 4th graders occasionally. Su, however, was also helping, as well as scolding the guardians if they so much as thought a complaint.

Kukai stood on a desk, and got a clump of the brown substance off of the ceiling and yelped as some of it got into his hair. Putting it into a bucket, he complained, "What is this stuff? And how on earth did it get onto the ceiling?"

"I think the real question is where those burn marks came from," Nadeshiko replied as she wiped off the window, not sounding any more content than Kukai was.

"Ah! Why can't the janitors do this job?" Amu exclaimed, nearly throwing down her mop in frustration. She then growled and said, "Grrr, I'm going to kill Yaya when I find out how the room got like this! She's lucky that she has ballet practice right now!"

Upon hearing Amu's complaint, Su snuck up behind Amu and said in a threatening tone, "Cleaning, is, fun!" Su held up her whisk, and Amu shrieked and ran around the classroom to escape her guardian character, effectively mopping up the floor.

Nadeshiko, ignoring the scene, looked over at Tadase, who was at the bookshelf, and asked politely, "Did Fukuda-sensei tell you anything, Hotori-kun?"

Tadase shook his head as he placed some papers back into the proper desk, "No, Fukuda-sensei had actually left to see a counselor by the time I was informed. Tsukasa-san told me that this was the result of a prank, though."

Kukai scoffed and said, "Some prank that was. I mean, what, did something explode? Now we've got to clean it up!" As he put another clump of the brown substance into the bucket, he realized something, and smiled, "You know, that prank must've been awesome! I totally have to ask Yaya about it!"

It was at that moment that the door opened and a boy Kukai's age with short greenish black hair, wearing a soccer (football) uniform entered the room. Kukai noticed him first, recognizing him as his friend from class, and said, "Hey, Saito! What's up?" Kukai eagerly put his cleaning utensils down and hopped off of the desk, wiping his hands off on a clean rag. The others gave their own greetings, with the exception of a rather noisy Amu and Su.

Kukai's classmate waved to them and said, "Hey guys! Sorry for interrupting, but coach needs Soma for practice."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Kukai turned around and said, "Sorry guys, but I've got to go. You're fine with that, right, Hotori?"

Nadeshiko turned to Tadase, who, taking note of Amu's "efficiency" in cleaning the floors, said, "Yeah, we should be fine. You go on ahead to practice, Soma-kun." With that, Kukai and his friend left for practice.

Miki, noticing that Daichi hadn't left, asked, "You're not going with him?"

Daichi shook his head and said, "Nah, it's fun playing soccer and all, but it's boring without other guardian characters to talk to!" He was drawing something on the blackboard with Miki and Kiseki. Ran was nearby, cheering the three of them on.

Temari paused in her cleaning and looked over at the four to see that they were covering the blackboard with various doodles, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Daichi, Miki, and Kiseki replied in unison, "Drawing." While Ran shouted at the same time, "I'm reciting digits of Pi!"

Everyone in the room, except the ever-efficient Amu and Su, then looked at Ran with a questioning look. Ran, however, simply grinned, and waved her pompoms as she said, "I recited 45 of them!" She then waved her pompoms as she sang, "3.14159! Amu-chan likes a guy! 2653589! Amu wants to kiss this guy! 7932384! Amu's feelings hit the floor! 6264338! Amu thinks his kiss'll be great! 327950"

Ran's cheering was then abruptly muffled as Amu furiously grabbed Ran, and covered her mouth. The pink-haired girl was panting from her efforts to escape Su, and glared at Ran as she growled, "Shut up, Ran! Who gave you permission to say that?"

"But Amu-chan~," Ran whined. "You already know about your true feelings! You have to take the chance even if you'll end up still eating and sleeping all day!"

Just as Amu was about to yell at Ran again, Su snuck up behind Amu and said in a menacing tone, "I got you~" Amu immediately whipped around and shrieked in panic.

Su then started to chant, "Chip"

Amu ducked for cover.

"Syrup"

Daichi remarked to Miki and Kiseki with an amused face, "This is why I stuck around."

"Whipped cream"

Tadase walked over to Nadeshiko and asked her in worry, "Should we go with it?"

Nadeshiko simply nodded in response, "It'll go faster."

Su then made the motion of unlocking her heart, and said, "Character Transformation!"

Ran dusted herself off and marveled at the blackboard, "Wow! All of your doodles make the board look so great!"

Amu then reappeared, transformed into Amulet Clover. She gave a sweet giggle in Su's voice, Su having clearly taken full control.

Nadeshiko and Tadase walked over to the blackboard and the former commented, "Yeah, it does."

Amu then conjured up her whisk and pointed to a section of the room as she said, "With a kiss of youth here, a kiss of excitement here, and a kiss of passion here, let's make this room sparkly and clean!" She twirled and shouted, "Remake Honey!"

As Miki, Daichi, and Kiseki thanked Nadeshiko and Tadase for their complements, Ran grabbed a camera from the corner of the room and snapped a picture of the scene. The picture itself depicted the blackboard, Tadase, Nadeshiko, the guardian characters, and an Amu wearing a puffy green dress cleaning the classroom with honey.

* * *

Later that evening, Amu sat in her room. She had finished taking a shower and was now in her pajamas, standing out on her balcony drinking a glass of milk. When she went back inside, Ran flew up to her and showed her the picture.

"Hey, Amu-chan, look! Here's a picture of today!"

Amu groaned, "Oh god, today, I don't ever want to think about it again!" She took the picture nonetheless, and found herself grinning and then laughing. "This is a good picture!" Amu then noticed something suspicious about the doodles covering the whole board. The doodles seemed to be forming letters. The pink-haired girl thought about it for a moment longer, before putting down the picture and saying, "Ah, whatever, I'm going to bed."

As Amu did just that, Miki flew up to Ran and said, "It's a good thing she didn't notice, she would've been mad."

Ran smiled and nodded, "Yup! Yup! She would've! But Nade-chan and Tadase-kun noticed! And so did Temari, and the others!"

Miki remarked, "Amu's just dense."

There, written all across the blackboard in the form of doodles, was "AMU LOVES TADASE."


End file.
